The Curse of Poseidon
by Cassidy1031
Summary: When percy was just a baby, Sally Jackson was killed. Poseiden cannot care for the boy, and turns him over to Blackjack who trains and raises him in the land beyond the gods. Until a new threat in the cold plane arises, the other demigods have to travel to help the unknown son of the sea god, a curse given through the first great prophacy.
1. The Son of Poseiden

**A/N: Heyyyy! I'm back after literally forever. I had school and what not but I picked up on this wonderful series (which btw belongs to Rick Riordan) I'll still do the darkest minds, but I like this story better so... ALSO! This is multiple chapters so this is just the first. More coming soon :) Make sure to leave a review with suggestions.**

 **Anywayyy... ONTO THE STORY!**

"I fear the boy no longer has a place to return. His mother has passed. The boy cannot live under my protection, per the Ancient Law. So I ask of you something I would not dare mention to my brethren. Will you take my son?"

At the last syllable of the question, the temperature dropped ten degrees. The sand that does not meet the sea churned under his feet. Poseidon was at his lowest.

My lord, you bestow upon me a task that is near impossible. The boy cannot live a normal life if he is passed to me. Within time the other gods will know. It would be better to turn him over to another family.

"My faithful creation, I know that you only meant well. But I have broken a law enacted upon us great three. Once the others find out of him, especially Zeus, the Olympians will vote to dispose of him. I will not have only lost a beloved son, but also my honor. The boy has both the blood of a mortal and the blood of a god. He would never fit in to either side of the world. I came to you only because I believe that the best choice is for you to take him."

Poseidon lowered his head. The baby resting in his arms has raven black hair, and was sleeping peacefully in his father's embrace. Poseidon gave a warm smile over the child as he turned in his sleep. The infant opened his eyes, a sea-green glow coming from within them.

I see you are in a point of conflict, my lord. I understand what must be done. However, I fear that you already know where I must take him and what I must do.

Poseidon nodded. "I will come to see him every five years. Please do me well, Blackjack."

Poseidon placed the baby into a cradle on the pegasus' back. "Do not let him forget where he came from. Do not let him forget who he is," Poseidon turned, "do well in his training There will come a time when the world will need him. Whether he realizes this or not, keep him safe. Keep him alert. I trust in you the fate of my son."

And to what do I call him, my lord?

"He will be a great hero one day. The people shall all remember his name. Perseus, Perseus Jackson."

And with that, the god of the sea turned to face the tides. A small ball of water poured down his face. He quickly wiped it away, turning into the ocean. Farwell, my son. Until we meet again.

The baby started to cry as Blackjack took to the skies.

Seventeen Years Later

"Come on, Thalia, it'll be fun!" Annabeth begged.

"How is telling the story of our dangerous quest-- mind you we almost died -- any fun?" she replied.

"Because the story needs to be remembered and retold, they need something to look up to."

"Fine."Annabeth and Thalia walked to the campfire. All of the campers were playing and laughing- having a good time. People were singing, friends were rejoicing as they were reunited.

Once Chiron caught a glimpse of the two, he silenced the group, "Please, all, settle down. Will Piper, Nico, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and of course you two," Chiron pointed towards the girls, "As we all know, these seven, plus the the additional help from Nico and Reyna, were able to stop the Earth Mother, bring together our camps, and finally set peace over the gods."

They all blushed. After defeating the Titans (Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and many other from their camp) and the having to bear the pain of having their camps forced together, only to have to face an eternal goddess threatening their world from another country, they were fairly proud to finally be at peace, and just rewarded.

Jason and Thalia had been forced to switch places by Hera, which is what started their quest. They sailed to the other side of the world to battle the giants to stop Gaea. But even through that, they all became closer. The camps were united, and they could all stop worrying about doing the gods bidding.

"It was a combined effort to say the least," Jason announced. "We lost many along the way, but gained much as well. We found our own paths, our own fate, and our own endings."

Each of the couples interlocked hands. Piper and Jason. Hazel and Frank. Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna and Nico stood alone.

"We believe it to be best to share the story of our quest."

"WAIT! YOU KNOW YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT ME!" A screaming Coach Hedge bounded into the room. A baby Satyr strapped to his chest.

The whole camp broke into laughter. "It was a team effort. We each took turns kung fu fighting the monsters. Without my words of encouragement the team would have never made it."

Even Nico couldn't help but smile.

"Gleeson, maybe you should sit down, with a baby and all. Let the heroes tell the story," Chiron chimed in.

"I guess," Coach Hedge grunted, "carry on."

So the nine took turns telling the story. Recounting their time in the mediterranean, Rome, and Greece. By the time they finished, it was dark.

Everyone sat in awe at the quest that had been put upon them. By the bravery they had displayed. By everything that had happened in the last few months.

Chiron ended the silence, "I think it would be good for everyone to get some sleep. Please go to your cabins, remember, Capture the Flag tomorrow!"

Everyone dispersed.

Like any other demigod, Hazel dreamt in her sleep. After the war her dreams had become more peaceful, but this one, this one scared her.

It was dark in the mountains. The snow covering their tops, the ocean out behind them. Hazel new this place all too well. Except this time, it was on the other side of the state. Alaska.

On top of the mountain a boy with raven black hair stood on near the edge. He looked over the sea. Hazel couldn't see his face, but she could see the corner of his sea-green eyes. The boy was dressed in white pants, lined with fleece. His coat was gray and pulled up around his head. The tips of his hair swirled in the wind.

He raised his hand and closed his eyes. He jumped off the edge. The boy wrapped himself in a fetus position. Ten feet before hitting the wave, which would kill him upon first strike, he spread his arms out and the waves surrounded him. They bent to his will. The water formed a large body around him. The mysterious boy used it to attack something coming from behind Hazel.

She turned around and saw a giant figure. She had no idea what it was. But it was large, it was fast, and it was deadly. With one strike the boy tore through the monster. Dust swarmed around the forest below. The water rose back up to the cliff, lowering the boy onto the ledge. He nodded his head, as if something was talking to him. He turned his face to stare directly at, not through, Hazel.

"I guess it is time you came, young Daughter of Pluto."

"You can see me?" she gasped.

She awoke to Frank shaking her. "You have to come see this. Now."

Not a moment later, she walked out of the Hades cabin. She walked with her boyfriend to the water. Everyone from camp was gathered there. A huge shape rose from the waves. A water silhouette of a person slowly came down into a human form.

Hazel watched the faces of those around her, all of whom were shocked. Annabeth was now standing next to her. Hazel was confused, why was everyone so startled?

The God of the Sea came to see Camp Half-blood. Great.

People all around her came down to one knee, as did she.

"I am sorry to bestow upon you this great task, especially after what you had to face. But this is an urgent call," the god claimed.

Chiron spoke for the camp, "which is, God of the Sea?"

"As many of you know, my two brothers and I made a pact long ago to not have children in order to prevent the possible fall of Olympus. However, my brother seemed to have broke his pact," Poseidon glared down at Thalia, "however, he was not the only one. Seventeen years ago I met a woman. We had a child."

Everyone was stunned. Thalia was about to be sick.

"Due to circumstances at the time, he was not raised anywhere I could be or where any god could be." The god of the sea seemed to sadden at the thought.

"Alaska," Hazel didn't even realize she had spoken until all of the eyes were on her. Even the god was gazing.

"Yes, Daughter of Pluto," The god of the seas looked up, "To why you know exactly where, I haven't a clue. But here is your task; find him. Bring him back to camp."

Thalia finally raised her voice, "We accept your quest, but sir, to find him we need a few details. For instance, what does he look like?"

"All is good. I am sure one of you here already know." The god turned back to the water and disappeared.

Everyone was in shock.

"Will the Nine of the prophecy please come to the meeting area." Chiron boomed, and then raced away.

"I bet we better go then," Frank sighed.

Annabeth hurried along with her friends. So much for peace and quiet. Thanks, Poseidon.

They all sat around the ping pong table.

"We must discuss this matter at once. This is a quest in which all nine of you need to go. Alaska is out of reach for the gods, you will only have each other," Chiron announced, rushing to be done, "you will pack your things and leave tomorrow."

Chiron tried to stand up, but Annabeth stopped him, "Chiron, I have been here for years, on multiple quests, why are you so instant on that we leave. What is so important about a boy who lives in the cold?""Annabeth, it is not just that. The boy must be in danger if Poseidon revealed his secret," Chiron turned to Thalia, "Not to mention that he reached sixteen before you did, Thalia, which means that the prophecy we thought to have been fulfilled may not have been. Poseidon may be sending you to stop him from fulfilling a choice that would lead-"

He didn't have to finish. They all knew what he was saying. And not that Annabeth had ever had anything against Poseidon, but the people that they meant while aboard the Argo II weren't exactly friendly, especially the sons of poseidon.

"Chiron, we'll do our best. And if he isn't the image of a demigod, we'll stop whatever he is doing," Piper said, adding a little charmspeak.

"Alright then, maybe you should go see Rachel for a prophecy before I send you on your way."

Annabeth nodded and waved for the group to follow her. They marched into the woods to find the cave that Rachel lived in while she was here.

"Hey Rachel, we're going to go off on a super dangerous quest, anyway you could help?" Leo said.

Annabeth glared him down, as if to say watch your tongue.

Rachel turned to face the group. Her bright red hair ever so gracefully pulled back. She smiled a sly grin. "Of course."

Rachel opened her mouth and green mist swirled around the room. Her eyes turned the color of the grass. Nine go through to find the boy

One who Poseidon used as a toy

To break a forgotten prophecy

Whom only one can see

Rachel closed her mouth, and the green mist stopped. Annabeth had been to the oracle many times, but never has she ever been not afraid. The thing gave her the creeps.

Rachel stood up off of the chair that she has fallen to. "Hope that helps, although because of where you're going, I cannot see much."

"Thanks, Rachel. You should get some rest," Nico added.

Rachel nodded her head and went off to her bed in the corner. The group left her clearing and went to the dining hall.

"Well first things first, clearly Poseidon used his son to get at something, I mean how else would be toy with him?" Frank spoke.

As much as Frank was likely accurate, Annabeth still has her doubts. "We can't jump to conclusions, but obviously there is another prophecy that refers to him."

The group nodded in agreement.

"How old is he, anyway?" Thalia asked.

"I think Poseidon said seventeen years ago he hid him, so I would assume seventeen," Jason replied.

"So any recent prophecies would not apply, because they were not forgotten," Thalia reminded the group.

"Let's try not to puzzle ourselves too much before the trip, but the only thing that doesn't make sense is the last line, 'Whom only one can see'" Annabeth said.

Hazel turned green.

"Hazel, you okay?" Frank asked.

"Y-yeah just, um, tired I guess maybe we should all get some sleep," she quickly responded.

Annabeth didn't fall for that. She knew something they did not, but she was going to let her tell them in her own time and place.

"You heard her, let's get some rest."

 **Could've left you on a cliffhanger *cough-mark of Athena-cough* XD anyway the next chapter has more action I swear. Just had to get the exposition out :)**


	2. Arriving in Alaska

**(A/N) Heyyy :) So I'm uploading agian. Whoot. Hopefully you guys like this one. It took a while because I rewrote is three times. Hopefully now that tests are slowing down I can update more. BUT ANYWAY... Thanks so much for all of the support! What other pairings do you want?**

 **On to the storyyyyy :)**

Hazel had another dream that night.

The mysterious boy had done just as he had in the night before and slayed the monster before it could reach the town.

The water guided him up onto the cliff where sat, cross-legged, his eyes closed.

"So we meet again," he said.

Hazel was not caught so off guard this time and was able to respond.

"W-who are you?" she choked out.

"I hear you are coming tomorrow, why don't you tell me about that."

"Wh- how did you know?""Well did you think that talking to a boy in your sleep was because of nothing!"

"I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't," he gazed up at the stars, "you camp demigods always look to the stars as a blessing. If only."

"What happened?"

"I guess time will answer that question, but you must hurry. Unfortunately, the date approaches."

The boy had still not opened his eyes, and Hazel could only remember the faint grin and the sea-green eyes that had stared into her.

A fog glided over the dark skies.Hazel and the boy seemed to be being separated. Eventually, she could not see him at all.

"Why can't I see you, and what date?"

"August 18. If you do not make it here before then, well why spoil the result. As for being able to see me, that is not my doing. I suppose there is something against me speaking to you," although his face was clouded it was impossible to miss that grin. A mischievous lopsided grin that pierced her soul. "Hazel. I refuse to believe that you will fail."

Hazel felt that the world was spinning. Her head pounding with questions. If it hadn't been a dream, gems would have sprouted around her. In the pool of confusion, she was drowning in, one question stayed afloat. "Again, who are you!"

The boy bowed his head, a pegasus trotted out from the cave behind him. The silhouette climbed on to the back of the creature as they neared the edge again. The creature took flight, and the boy flew into the stars shine. The waters calming as he passed.

Leo got up early the next morning, not by choice. If it were up to him they would have left at noon, but Hazel had to come. At three in the morning, Hazel came knocking on all of our room doors.

"What is it now, Hazel?" Leo pondered as the group.

"We have to go. The boy is in trouble."

"First of all, how do you know that and second," Leo countered.

"I had a dream, two nights now. He's spoken to me. I do not know his name. Something's wrong there"

Hazel informed them of the dream and what the boy had said.

"Well today is the tenth, what are we waiting for?" Leo announced as he ran to get the Argo III to dock.

"Hold on- why the eighteenth? What is so special about that day?" Nico asked. Leo could swear he wasn't there just a moment ago.

"As far as I can tell, absolutely nothing," Annabeth added, "but it could be a date that is significant to the boy."

"Well that about sums it up. Come on! I didn't rebuild this for nothing!"

The nine all grabbed their bags and hurried to the boat.

"This should be fun," Leo grinned ear to ear.

The nine heroes of Olympus board the rebuilt ship. Leo had rebuilt the ship in time for the trip. With his siblings in the camp and the help of all who admired him, the wooden boards had been compiled, the cabins reconstructed, the ship set to sail.

"Never thought we'd have to do this again," mumbled Annabeth.

After Leo climbed to the engine room and set the ship for its flight, the land passed beneath their eyes.

Piper looked up into the gaze of the sun. She sat on the edge of the railing of the ship, letting her feet dangle into the air. The warmth that the ball of gas provided kissed her skin. The last time she was on a mission she had lost everything. And now, just weeks after their victory, the gods had another plan in mind. As if facing Gaea wasn't enough. Piper closed her eyes and let herself feel the way the wind pulled her hair. She didn't even notice the blonde approaching her.

"You okay, Pipes?" Jason asked.

Piper turned away from her thoughts. "Yeah, I guess."

Jason appeared to not accept such a false answer but knew it was not the time to push it. "Hazel called a meeting. Ten minutes or so in the dining room. If you want, we can go now. But we," Jason motioned with his hands in a gliding motion between the two. "Will talk later."

Piper groaned. "Let's go then, Sparky."

"Hey!" Jason screeched, gripping his heart like she had hurt him.

They both laughed at the gesture. When the laughing finally came to a stop, there was nothing but a grin left on the face of both the Daughter of Aphrodite and the Son of Zeus. Piper leaned into the boys embrace. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jason," she whispered, "why are you so perfect?"

Jason merely extended his grin. "The only thing perfect in this room is you, Piper."

Jason leaned into her, touching his lips to hers, a perfect harmony flowed between them as they shared their love for each other.

Reluctantly, Piper pulled away, glaring at the boy who stood just an inch away. "I guess we should go then."

The two walked hand-in-hand to the dining area of the boat.

Upon entry, the entire crew was seated at the table. Jason took his seat to the right side of the table. Thalia was at the head. Piper sat on the left, across from Jason. Once the two were settled, the meeting began.

"There are a few things we need to discuss. The first, why are we traveling by air? Poseidon gave us the quest, we should be able to pass by sea," Thalia started.

"Yeah, about that," Annabeth responded, "the fastest way to get there is by air. Even with Poseidon, we would need to go around the entire continent, which would bring us there on the fourteenth, four days from now. Going by air should get us there in two."

Thalia nodded, clearly satisfied with Annabeth's answer.

"Second: what are we going to do when we get there? Who exactly are we up against?" Thalia continued.

Every head turned towards Hazel.

Hazel turned red, she had only told them about what the boy had said, not what he could do. What if she was leading them into a trap?

"Uh, I didn't tell you all exactly everything from the dream," Hazel started, clearly upset that she was being forced to open up about it.

"Go on," Frank reassured her, rubbing circles in the small of her back.

"He, he's really powerful. Probably the most powerful demigod I've ever seen."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nico asked.

"He-he can control the water. Not just making it move or anything small, he can make huge creatures out of the water with just the nod of his head. He can slay giants with the flick of his wrist."

The room turned to a dead silence. Everyone was stunned.

"But it wasn't even that. That was only a small amount of what he could do. I-I don't know who he is or where he grew up, but he's in Alaska, and there's a monster. It keeps coming back."

At that statement, the silence stopped. "Wait, I thought we freed Thanatos and closed the Doors of Death, how is this monster still coming back?"

Nico and Annabeth both looked down, their time in Tartarus had been anything but fun.

Hazel swallowed hard, "For what I can tell, the monster gets killed, it explodes into dust. But every night it comes back. I do not know why or how, but I think that may be why we were sent."

Piper responded before anyone else could, "If I had to take a guess, this had something to do with Poseidon. Remember what it said in the prophecy?"

"One who Poseidon used as a toy" Reyna spoke up for the first time, "Whatever happened can't be good. But one thing is for sure, we have to find and help him. He's dangerous so we must be careful, but that doesn't make him any less of one of us."

The group agreed in a simultaneous head nod.

Thalia silenced the mumbles, "Everyone, get some rest, we should be arriving sometime in the night tomorrow. Watch shifts are attached to your doors."

And with that, everyone got up and dispersed from the room which seemed to be holding them in. The walls no longer had images of camp half-blood, or anywhere for that matter.

Perseus, do not be irrational. You cannot address the girl again. You know that for this to work, she cannot have any knowledge of your true identity when they come. Lord Poseidon forbids it.

 _Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, protector of the land beyond the gods, your father did everything he could to ensure your safety. When you were just a baby, he knew how special you were. He knew that your uncle would kill you. He needed you to be safe._

"And to what, Blackjack, is safe about having me kept in this cave my entire life, rarely ever allowed to make contact with the mortals? How is it fair that I do not get to lead a life. I have never been wayward, or anything but candid, how is this my reward? Battling a monster every day, not allowed to find love, nothing. I struggle to even speak with the mortals!"

Your father told me once that the world would need you. You can't just abandon what you were trained to be. I have trained you since you were young, taught you to use your abilities as the heir to Poseidon. The world will need you, and you will appreciate your father's teachings.

Perseus walked out of the small area in the cave where the black pegasus still lay. The ever cold wind washed across his face. Tears stripped his face of its perfect shape. The bright green eyes that he had inherited were anything but bright. They clouded as he fell to his knees. The droplets from his face dropping to the ground.

"Be strong, Perseus," he mumbled to himself.

"Be brave, Perseus."

"Be smart, Perseus,"

"Choose, Perseus."

He wiped away the tears that clouded his vision. The boy looked to the sun, finding it hard to imagine that around the globe billions of people saw the same sun, but none of them shed the same light.

The crew was up early that morning. After just five hours of restless sleep, they decided to stay awake. After twenty hours on the boat, chores finished, Leo was cracking jokes. The whole crew was laughing. It was truly blissful.

"We've passed into Canada a while back," Annabeth reported.

"How much longer are we going to be stuck on this stupid ship?" Thalia asked, leaning back and covering her face with her hands.

Leo was the first to respond, "'Stupid ship?' I'll think twice before inviting you to the party next time," he teased, "On other matters, around a day?" Leo looked to Annabeth for confirmation. She nodded her head.

"How are we traveling so fast?" Frank groaned.

"Well, for starters, we have not been attacked by any monsters. I made sure to make the flying mechanics were super powered for this ship so we could travel much faster. Took too much time last time," Leo answered.

"We should call the camp to update them on our status," Piper changed the subject.

"Agreed," Reyna added.

The crew rushed to the fountain aboard the ship, put specifically for Iris Messages.

Jason walked to the front of the crowd with a golden drachma in his hand. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Camp Half-Blood." He threw the coin into the water.

In the vapor, the Big House on camp appeared, Chiron having a conversation. However, the centaur silenced when he saw the message.

"Heroes, what is it you need?"

"We are in Canada now, no monsters. Kind of weird, but we figured you should be updated," Thalia announced.

"Ah, yes, thank you. It is very strange that you have not encountered anything. Keep your eyes peeled," the centaur responded.

Dionysus shifted in the back, "Ol' Barnacle Beard sent them on a quest, huh?"

Leo snickered. A few of the crew members smiled. Jason just rolled his eyes.

Chiron interrupted the silents laughing and remark, "I wish you luck on your quest, but I must bid you farewell." And with that, the centaur pushed his hand through the vapor, disconnecting the call.

"Leo, how much time do we have until we arrive in Alaska?" Thalia asked, turning the attention back to the quest.

"This again? Maybe fifteen hours?" Leo responded.

"We should all go get some rest before we land then. I have a feeling that we won't have many opportunities to upon arrival," Thalia ordered.

It was later that night that the Argo III passed into the borders of Alaska. The small flickers of light from the villages below were faint in contrast to the looming mountains that hung before the sea.

The alarm bell was the first to awaken the sleeping Heroes of Olympus.

Frank was the first one to the deck, a hellhound was the first thing to cross his vision.

"Uh, guys! You better get up here!" Frank yelled as he unsheathed his weapon.

Jason and Hazel came to the deck. They were both visibly startled by the entrance of the creature.

They both took out their weapons. The three formed their ranks and approached the monster.

"I guess we're in Alaska!" Jason yelled as he sidestepped the claw of the beast.

While the hellhound was attacking Jason, Hazel was able to get close to the being, stabbing it in the chest. The creature did not explode into dust but rather turned to a violet-colored liquid and raced off the ship and into the forest below.

"That was definitely not a usual hellhound," Frank gasped as he regained his breath.

The rest of the crew gathered on the deck, each fear-stricken not from the attack, but the fact that the monster had merely escaped after being killed.

"We're in Alaska, we should probably touch down before any more of those try to hijack my ship!" Leo suggested as he hurried from the engine room.

"Let's land in the town, the mist should cover us," Nico added.

The crew nodded in agreement.

The ship touched down a few yards from the forest, where they all ran with their supplies to investigate the mysterious occurrence.

Perseus looked over the edge of the mountain. In just a few moments, the creature would resurface and he would be doomed to defeat it again. He was preparing himself to summon the water when a ship loomed in the distance.

'This is really not the time!' The boy thought to himself.

The ever-so-familiar purple ink flowed from the ships edge and down into the forest, the monster was rising.

The ship turned to park down in the village. Perseus saw the nine figures race into the forest.

Ignorant relatives. Fantastic. The boy thought, looking down to the now growing creature in the forest.

In an effort to hide his identity, Perseus took to the ground to battle the creature. Taking out Riptide, a gift bestowed to him by his father, while climbing down the mountain.

The green-eyed boy ran through the reach of the trees and to the usual regeneration spot of the giant creature. It seemed as though someone had already beaten him to it. Perseus hid behind the base of a tree and listened to the conversation.

"This is not good, Annabeth!" a girl yelled.

"Why is it getting so big?" a male voiced.

Suddenly, fire arose in the forest. Perseus assumed this was the work of one of the nine. However, the creature did not seem to be harmed. This was Perseus's monster.

He stepped out from behind the trees. His sword in hand. He sidestepped the monster and rolled to the ground to the left of it. The creature's ankle was the size of him.

He stabbed the monster's foot with the celestial bronze sword. The giant bellowed in pain. "Stupid half-blood!" it called.

The monster bent down and picked up the boy. To his own ignorance, giving Perseus the vantage point in the situation. Just as the creature lifted his hand to his chest, trying to eat the boy, Perseus stabbed him. He slid down the side of the monster with the sword drawing dark purple blood as the creature wailed.

By the time Perseus reached the ground, the monster was defeated. It exploded into golden dust which swarmed the forest before disappearing.

He looked to the now staring Heroes of Olympus. Each with their own personalities and style. A girl with electric-blue eyes and choppy black hair stepped forward.

"Who in Hades are you?" she demanded.

Perseus was stunned, after all, he had never been talented in human interactions.

Sparks flew off the girl, "I said, WHO ARE YOU!"

Perseus did not flinch or step back. He merely capped the sword in his hand and returned it to the pocket in his white pants. He pulled down his gray hood which had covered his face.


End file.
